hercs_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Retrieving the Sacred Cow
Go down from the center of the town and fight some of the Elis soldiers. Stick to the left once you leave town and find a path through a patch of trees. Above, there are some spears and a Bonus Pedestal. There are also several more soldiers, so be prepared for anything. Also, if you go down the ledge on the left side of the forest, then down through the middle of the trees, you'll also find a drachma and a lazy soldier who sells frost breath. Go to the right once you reach the bottom of the field. Most of the platoons of marching soldiers can be avoided if you stay far away. Now you're at the fort (which you can easily identify by its sommth light beige walls). Stay along the bottom of the Spartan fort to reach the lower right corner. There is a target on the wall there to receive a drachma on the ground below it. Below the fort on the right side, there's a large boulder that requires a maximum AP of at least 100 to lift it. Follow the path till it leads to some garbage. Spartan Fort Inside the fort, lift up the houses and market to stands to find bonus drachmas, gyros and spears and especially the dumbell under a stand near the top left of the fort.Go up and left until you reach the top left corner, up a small series of steps. Kill the Spartan Soldiers and grab the hawk from its perch, then head straight down along the top of the wall. At the end of this short path, kill the last soldier to receive a gyro. Retrace your steps to the top left corner of the fort. To the right, there's funny man offering something in exchange for 80 Spears. Take him up on his offer (there's plenty of spears to be found around this place, by killing soldiers and lifting up houses) as many times as you can, for each 80 spears, he gives you a valuable gyro. (Note: Because of the soldiers outside the fort regenerate constantly, killing them often yield more spears, you can keep stocking up on spears and trade them for Gyros for a virtually limitless supply). Go back to the entrance to the fort and go right along the bottom, then up to reach a couple of wooden gates/doors. If there's a hole in the wall beside the left door, go in. If not, get the attention of the Spartan Centurions inside, and watch as he smashes through the wall to get to you. Go inside the pen and lift up the boulder to find the key. Lead this warrior around or find another behind a wall somewhere in the fort and lure them into smashing walls for you. Along the left edge of the fort, there's a drachma to be found once the correct walls are busted open. Go back to the vendor trading Spears for Gyros and move straight down from his position thus walk right along the top of the wall. Keep in mind that some soldiers from below will try to grapple up, but one hit is enough to knock their grapples free from the wall, sending them plummeting back down. At this point, you need to fight with a Centurion or two that are in you way. The best position to fight them is directly below them, as they will swing their swords diagonally and miss you from there or use distances attack. Enter the gate with the key that you collected earlier or alternately the key that you acquired upon the defeating the centurion. Now you're in the cattle pens. Go to the far right and up through the hole in the wall, slashing the inflatable cow to destroy it. Grab the key here, but be careful not to approach any of the gates in this area that are meaningless, wasting your precious limited keys. Enter the gate beside the fat loughing man. Now, in the back part of the pens, use the Centurions to your advantage. Lure both out and watch as they break open most of the passageways that you want them to. Go though the gate on the left marked "Daisy" to get an invaluable health heart. Then, enter the door marked as "Io" to pick your main target (Cow). You may want to make sure you're killed both Centurions first, and make sure that they're at smashed open the upper wall to the left of Io's pen so that you can get out. Return the Cow to Hera Now that you're found the cow, you have to carry it back to Hera using your available AP. Pick it up like any object, walk with it and throw it when you need to rest to restore Ap. (Note: throw Io at enemies particular Soldiers can cause major damage). Okay, you're picked up the cow, walk up through the broken gates to exit the fort. Follow the grassy path left to reach another Spartan Centurian, kill him and continue to the left thus throw the cow off the ledge of the cliff below you. Before jumping down, be sure to pick up the boulder to find dumbells to increase you AP. Throw the boulder at the target in the upper right corner of this clearing too for a bonus drachma. Rejoin with the cow and retrace your steps back to the fort across the cliff tops. Head backs to Elis town, you cross the lower wall, Hades appears to taunt you again. Return to the temple of Hera and stand on the mat with Io in hand to receive your reward, the "H" key. Be sure to save your game before moving on. Enemies *Elis Soldiers *Spartan Soldiers *Spartan Centurions *Hades (Basically just taunting) Items *Spears (Loot from defeated Soldiers) *Drachma *Frost Breath *Garbage *Gyros *Dumbells *Key *Health Heart Next Quest *Return to Lerna Previous Quest *Town of Elis *Circle's Island (Optional) Gallery psxfin 2014-08-13 20-14-34-569.jpg|Frost Breath! 2 Gold psxfin 2014-08-13 20-14-44-946.jpg psxfin 2014-08-13 20-15-16-444.jpg|A platoon of Soldiers psxfin 2014-08-13 20-16-09-939.jpg psxfin 2014-08-13 20-17-11-151.jpg|"Only friends of Poseidon may enter." psxfin 2014-08-13 20-17-18-600.jpg|"The Boat to Crete leaves from here." psxfin 2014-08-13 20-18-01-687.jpg psxfin 2014-08-13 20-19-29-944.jpg|Garbage psxfin 2014-08-13 20-19-55-126.jpg psxfin 2014-08-13 20-20-19-967.jpg|Bombs! 3 Gold psxfin 2014-08-13 20-20-40-711.jpg|Spartan Centurions psxfin 2014-08-13 20-21-14-535.jpg|Soldiers and Hawk psxfin 2014-08-13 20-22-48-958.jpg|"Hera ate all the cows!" psxfin 2014-08-13 20-25-43-486.jpg|You are here psxfin 2014-08-13 20-28-28-416.jpg|Io psxfin 2014-08-13 20-28-38-962.jpg|A Drachma psxfin 2014-08-13 20-29-30-666.jpg|Dumbells psxfin 2014-08-13 20-30-14-613.jpg|Carrying Io back to Elis psxfin 2014-08-13 20-31-11-444.jpg|Hades psxfin 2014-08-13 20-32-00-897.jpg psxfin 2014-08-13 20-32-31-543.jpg|"H" Key Category:Herc's Adventures quest Category:God quest